


Best Pillow

by AvengersShip



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eren sleepwalks into people's bed, Eren took the death of Levi's Squad very hard, Hanji is a know-it-all shitlord, Hurt Eren Yeager, Hurt/Comfort, Levi is secretly a cuddler, M/M, Sleepwalking, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersShip/pseuds/AvengersShip
Summary: Eren sleepwalks. His two best friends had no problems with it. Will Captain Levi be the same?





	Best Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Attack on Titan Binge, sorry for the delay of things. It came out of nowhere for me and I could not get out of it. When the Season ends, I'll try to get back into Avengers. Keyword: Try. I get stuck in one fandom and tend to stay, so, finger crossed ;w;
> 
> Btw, first AoT fanfiction, with my favorite trope. Sorry not sorry~

Eren sleepwalks since the fall of Wall Maria. As much as he trains and doesn't seem under stress, his body cannot handle it all. Mikasa knew first hand because Eren dropped on her bed and clung to her, which she never told him about until he started to do it with Armin, who woke most of resident bunkers with his 'manly' shriek.

Eren asked them if it bothered them and Armin shrugged, thinking it wasn't a big deal because he used to do it when his parents were still alive back then. Mikasa didn't mind at all, not much to the surprise of Armin, but Eren thought it to be a problem and needed for it to stop at once, but couldn't find a suitable way as to how. So it continued to be a thing between the three.

Until Jean was the one to wake the camp with his shrieking.

"WHAT THE FUCK, JAEGER!? GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BED AND OUT OF MY CABIN!"

That was one of the reasons why, sadly, Eren was tied down to his bed to prevent that from ever happening again.

But when his powers revealed themselves, the trials have been put behind him, and being part of the Survey Corps, Eren could not prevent what is to come.

At one point, the Squad trusted Eren not to murder them in their sleep or go titan on them for whatever reason because of Eren's clumsy, decent-hearted nature to impress them and be part of their crew as one of them. They can see it and even the Captain allowed the boy access to free roam the castle so long as one of the Squads kept an eye on him when he wanted to go outside and stretch his legs.

Eren was happy, enough to think maybe the sleepwalking habits would subside and leave him be since he didn't cause a scene with anyone in the team for over a month being locked in.

Even being placed in his own room with his own bed, he did not leave his room. No sleepwalking. It was a blessing.

But that blessing did not come without something.

The Female Titan. The Levi Squad. Failure, all within one day.

And it began.

Everyone bid each other a good night after the meeting and went to their receptive rooms for the night. Eren still has his own room and was a little grateful, but he had gut-wrenching feeling. He can't sleep. Not tonight, not after all that happened. It was a lot to sink in and he felt to be the only one suffering.

He sat on the bed and moonlight spilled in his room, casting over his back and giving him a perfect view of his slumped shadowy figure, as his eyes grew hot and tears fell over his clasped hands.

Nothing felt fair. He couldn't keep his family, his friends, his new squad, his own life. Everything is shit.

And that was that. An hour in, he collapsed into deep sleep, not knowing if he would ever wake up to a day he wanted no part of.

Eren grumbled to the light catching his eye and buried into the soft, sweet-smelling scent of his pillow, warm and tickling his nose, and to the shifting of something else warm-

Oh no.

His eyes open, heart hammering in his chest as he surveyed the room with anxious breathing. The smell gave itself away and so did Eren's fear and will to live at this very moment when he took a chance and glanced down at the person he has wrapped in his embrace.

Tidy room with that familiar smell of bleach.

Yep. He's going to have a funeral.

Levi shrunk into Eren's chest when the teen tried to pull his arms and legs out from the tangled mess of limbs and blanket. His back is to Eren and the teen froze when he realizes his hand is trapped, entwined with the Captain's, the strong grip tightening when the boy tried to pull it back. His arm is thrown over Levi's chest and Levi's elbow is keeping it locked with his elbow, effectively holding Eren as he slept.

Eren cursed himself mentally and lay still to not further jostle the older man he spooned. He got his legs disentangled and moved so his head is almost over Levi's, but not touching. He can smell the soap and knew his superior took a shower last night before bed, like he usually does. Eren did as well, smelling like iron and sweat from their ordeal and wanting to rid himself of yesterday's mishap.

But the Corporal is always on top of his cleanliness and, right now, Eren only caught nothing but clean smells in his room, his bed and pillow, and Levi himself.

He stole a whiff and sighed, unaware he's nuzzling the soft mop of jet black hair and soaking up the scent.

"Are you some kind of dog?" A husky, baritone voice asked.

Eren yelled and lurched back violently on the bed, falling out of it with a thud. His head throbbed and his eyes saw stars, but his heart is going a mile per minute because Captain Levi is awake! Death is imminent!

He ignores the pain in his head in favor of being kicked like a soccer ball to accept punishment for intruding, not protesting or resisting because he did what he knew he could not stop. Involuntary or not, he is going to sit there and take it like he did before.

But no kicking or punching came. Not even yelling.

"Stop groveling on the floor, idiot." Levi grunted. Eren heard ruffling, which meant Corporal out of bed. Picking himself up at the order, Eren bowed his head and Levi sighed. "Don't start-"

"Most sincerest apologies, Sir! It wasn't meant to be intentional!" The titan shifter exclaimed, eyes straight down to stare at the man's feet, trembling. "Please forgive me!"

"…."

Eren risked it and looked up. Levi stares back with a blank face, but his eyes did give a small flicker and he sat on the bed.

"I won't hold it against you, but I need to get ready and so do you. Get out, before anyone comes in and get the wrong idea." Eren 'meep'ed' when a hand came down on his head, still bowed over. It ruffled his already disheveled hair and pulled away.

He leaves after that, flustered and in relief nothing went terribly wrong.

"Morning, Eren!"

He swallowed a scream and turned toward Hanji. "G-good morning, Commander Hanji!"

"Hanji will do. We're friends after all, aren't we?" She asked.

"Uh, y-yeah."

"I went to wake you up but didn't find you in your room. So I thought Captain Grumps threw you back in the cellar."

"Not at all. I got up early today." He lied half way.

"Really? Then why did you come out of Levi's room?" Hanji asked too innocently.

"I-I wanted to talk to the Corporal about something, honest!" Eren defended.

Hanji chuckled. "Okay. Go get breakfast and clean up, we leave in an hour."

He nods and rushed past her. As the boy disappeared down the hall, the door opened and out stepped Levi, already dressed. Hanji turned toward him and smiled brightly.

"Was he the best pillow you've cuddled with?"

"Get bent, Shitty Glasses."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
